Hell's Angel
by keystone
Summary: The Titans win thier first fight against the demon horde. Then finally come face to face with Hells greatest soldier. Spawn-TT crossover. Discontinued.
1. Bathroom Break

Bathroom Break

A fanfiction by Keystone

Disclaimer: None of the characters here interred belong to me. Obviously.

Author's note: Well here is my first attempt at Teen Titans fan fiction. I certainly hope you will enjoy it. In the future, you will see that I like to include music in my stories, and may ask you to download certain ones, as I feel they enhance the affect of the written words you read. But not in this one. Enjoy it and review please. Flames welcomed.

Bathroom Break:

"Aw man, here I come Beast Boy. Try and stop me now!" Yelled Cyborg. The two had been sparring for several hours when Cy had gotten in the first great hit. A gear-powered punch caught Beast Boy right in the stomach in his gorilla form. Now, he planned on scoring one more hit to end the round.

Transforming into the form of a Kangaroo, a weary Beast Boy lunged at his charging steely teammate. Never one to pass up an insult, Beast Boy responded "Oh yeah? See if your circuits can keep up with this, chrome dome," then began his desperate counter assault.

He hopped toward Cyborg at top speed, then dodged to his left, landing on top of a rock. Coiling his legs to the max his current form allowed, he sprang towards Cyborgs right side then changed in mid-air into a buffalo. As he sped through the space between them, Beast Boy reveled in his apparent victory.

The older, more experienced Cyborg, however, new better. Knowing Beast Boys tendency to avoid head on attacks, Cyborg stood stock still as the kangaroo bounded right for him, never dropping his fighting stance. Waiting for the transformation into a larger creature, Cyborg charged his sonic cannon, exposing it from his right arm. A smile passed his face when he saw the size of Beast Boys new form.

When the buffalo was approximately five feet from him, he dove to the ground in front of him and rolled into a somersault. Turning to take aim at Beast Boy, he continued to smile as he discharged a blast square into his back.

It was to late, Beast Boy realized. The sheer size of the buffalo did not allow him to be able to effectively dodge the shot. So he attempted to change back into his human form to minimize the blasts damage. Wrong. By becoming a human again, his body became much more frail due to a lack of honest bulk.

The beam impacted square in the small of his back and the vibrations inherent in a sonic attack propelled him forward into the side of the Teen Titans home, the Titan Tower. If he hadn't hit head first, maybe he would have remembered the match. Instead, he slammed face first into the reinforced concrete slabs of the Tower.

'Dude, my head hurts! What happened? Whoa, the sky is all black, I bet a storm is coming. I gotta get inside.' As he tried to rise up seconds after he had impacted, the force of the blow caught up with him and forced him to the ground, unconsciousness pulling him into its embrace. Meanwhile, Cyborg ran up to his friend, scooped him up in his arms, and began making his way into the compound.

Fearing he had perhaps seriously injured his teammate, Cyborg engaged the medical diagnostic components in his hands. Due to the nature of Beast Boys powers, it was impossible to determine what was actually wrong, but his sensors clearly showed bruises along the muscle structure in his lower back, and a minor concussion.. Less than three seconds after his software reached its diagnosis, a subroutine geared towards treatment set in. The program had deduced that all the remedy would require would be some time of sleep and perhaps a local anesthetic.

As he carried him through the various automated checkpoints, Cyborg activated his helmet com, raising the Tower-wide lin for anyone to answer. Which is just what Starfire did. "Hello," came the cheerful response, "Cyborg, how has the training session between you and Beast Boy concluded?" Always cheerful, she assumed it had been a regular day of training, not having a clue as to the condition of her friend.

"It was fine, Star, but could you open the front door for us? BB's out cold, and a storm is coming, so if you could let us in, that'd be great."

"Oh yes, I shall open the doors for you, friend. Will Beast Boy be okay? Does he require medical attention?" she asked as he massive steel doors slowly parted, revealing the cavernous main hall of the Titan's home. The silence of its interior punctuated by the gray light filtering in from th windows high upon the walls.

Carrying Beast Boy over his shoulder, Cyborg confidently told her "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just some bed rest and maybe some aspirin and he'll be back to normal."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Raven had been so silent that Cyborg had failed to even notice her. So quiet, so internal, he always thought she needed to open up a little bit. But when he and the silent green slung over him had discovered the reason why, he had realized hat she could only do what she could. Even still, he found her dry sense of humor, and the subtle sarcasm it always contained to be refreshing compared to the boisterousness of Beast Boy. "Maybe it would be good for us if he was out of action for a little while."

"Friend Raven, what do you mean? Beast Boy is our friend and we should do anything we can to insure his proper recovery."

"Never mind Star, Cyborg, is there anything I can do to help?" The chrome one thought it somewhat odd she would ask to help bring Beast Boy out of his stupor, but decided to capitalize on it.

"Okaaay, since you seem so interested in his condition, you can carry him to the bathroom and get him some aspirin," he said as he dumped the limp form into Raven's startled arms, "I need to talk to Robin about this strange weather. I picked up a lot of interference on my systems and I think we need to check our sensors outside."

With those last words he looked through the glass window and saw that the already dreary looking sky had become ominously black. 'Where did all this come from? The report said it should be clear and cool the rest of the week.' Speaking out at last, he turned back to the two girls and said "Star, could you come with me, I might need your help with all the equipment. Raven, after you get Beast Boy some medicine, could you dump in his room and lend a hand, too?"

Eager to put him down anywhere that did not include her arms, Raven nodded yes and turned to head down the hallway to Beast Boy's chambers and the boys bathroom. As Cyborg and Starfire left through an archway at the end of the entrance hall, Raven turned her head and cast a furtive glance out of the high window. With every passing second the heavens seemed to grow more and more unsettling.

Maybe it was the power inside her, maybe it was her women's intuition, or anything, but something within her screamed that this was bad. No, more than bad, but downright dangerous. Not like she could just respond to it, however, her powers were based on her emotions, so giving in to fear or paranoia could have drastic effects on those around her. Sh decided to just drug up BB and dump the drooling critter in his pen, er, room and go to the other Titans with her suspicions.

Walking along the boys hallway, Raven marveled at how blissfully simple they were. Stupid graffiti traded back and forth between BB and Cy decorated the walls while loud abrasive music poured from behind Cyborgs door and dirty laundry crept along the edges of the walls near the bathroom.

As she made her way through the obstacle course of funk, the air conditioning suddenly turned on, sending machine cooled air to calm and soothe the walkers. Moving along she suddenly realized how light BB was. Less than 130 pounds. 'Strange,' she thought 'For someone who could literally be a pig or a whale, he feels as light as a stick.'

'No, I must have simply gotten stronger from being with the Titans. Even my powers have since calmed and submitted to me more. Maybe I'll stay with them a little longer.' Smiling inwardly at the thought, she paused outside the door to the boys bathroom. Did she dare go into that mysterious place. Who knew what kind of horrors it held. "Well," she spoke to nobody in particular, "it can't be as bad as BB drooling down my leg." She sad, shuddering at the sick, wet feeling sliding down her skin.

No sooner had she opened the door than she was greeted by the grungiest sight she may have ever seen. So much so that it very nearly made her sick to her stomach. A sink full of hairs, courtesy of the older Cyborg. She allowed a small laugh when she thought of Cyborg shaving half of his face. Next to it, several greasy rags, also belonging to the iron man. Also in the catalogue of horrors was a shower cap and bath loofa astride a mountain of soiled towels; Beast Boy.

Deciding she wanted to be in and out as fast as possible, she used her powers to slightly shift all the crap to the side and approached the medicine cabinet. Setting BB down on the toilet, she turned to open the mirrored cabinet and saw perhaps the funniest thing in the whole room: the entire cabinet was filled with hair care products. Gels, creams, sprays, combs, brushes, picks, and even some ties. Robins' stash.

Moving them aside she locate a small bottle of aspirin. Taking two capsules out, she set them on the counter and pulled a wash cloth out of a drawer. Upon seeing what lay under the cloth, she stepped bak a few paces and allowed her mouth to drop slightly. A box of condoms with a note attached to it lay open and the contents spilled all over the drawer.

Picking up the box, she read the small sticky note out loud: "Dear Beast Boy, Wonder if Raven likes it Doggy-style? Love, Cyborg and Robin."

As soon as she had finished reading it, she turned and slapped the sleeping green pig. How dare he?! What possibly made him think she had any feelings for him at all, let alone want to have sex with him? All she knew was he would regret it when he woke up.

Being slapped across the face is obviously the miracle cure as BB shot up, eyes glancing around the room ad settling finally on Raven. A hunched, fuming, power laden Raven, holding a small orange box with a yellow sticky note on it.

Before he could even speak in his defense, a colossal clap of thunder shook the entire tower, the door slammed shut and locked automatically, and frantic calls came from over the com. So many voices in the darkness, calling out for any clue of what just happened, clamoring to be heard over each other at any cost.

Starfire could be heard, panic creeping into the corners of her voice, "Robin, Cyborg, Raven, anyone? Where have you all gone?"

Next came Robin, "Hello? Titans, can you here me? Somebody respond, please."

Finally the calm voice of Cyborg came on, straining over the direness of his information. "Anybody readin' me? Well if you are, I'm picking up contacts all over the place, and I can't take them all on. But I will. Get to the kitchen hall on the double!"

Then the lights went dark, the voices stopped, and they were left alone.

An angry Raven. A confused Beast Boy. A world in peril. The odds aren't good.

Then from the space around Raven and Beast boy, a light began to glow. A cool, blue light that filled them both with wonder and calm. From the light, a swirl appeared, gaining speed to match the increasing illumination. When it had reached a velocity that began to shake the room, a figure emerged from the nexus of the whirling energy.

He was tall, muscular, and well, perfect. "My name is Michael. I am the Archangel. We must hurry."

Then, just as he had appeared, he vanished, taking Raven and Beast Boy with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there you go. Please review. Or flame. Whatever you'd like, really.


	2. The Devil Made Me Do It

The Devil Made Me Do It

A fanfiction by Keystone

Disclaimer: As before, the Teen Titans, Hell, Heaven, the angels, Spawn, or demons are no property of mine. Come on people.

Author's note: Okay so here is the second chapter. I hope you found the first one enjoyable. I plan on making this seem to be very serious story. A tale of desperation, redemption, damnation, and hope. So if any of these sound like fun to you, review and let me know. How can I entertain you all if I don't know what yins want to see? Well, on with the show!

Hell's Angel: The Devil Made Me Do It

Chapter 2

Dizzying. The velocity was simply dizzying. Blinding. The light around her was absolutely blinding. As Raven hurtled through the wormhole she was amazed by what she saw. Jump City, engulfed in a terrible, black storm. Jagged red lightning split the sky and titanic thunder shook the buildings to the ground. But her eyes were focused on te citizens of Jump City, running frantically to and fro. When she looked to see just what they were running from, words escaped her.

A horde of dark creatures swarmed from a number of portals identical to the one se was I, save they were of a red hue, as opposed to the blue serenity of hers. As she stared at this swirling gate, and the terrifying beasts being expelled by it, the people of the city fled for their lives.

Each snarling, foul monster was intent on claiming as many human lives as possible. And they did with any sort of weapon they could. Raven saw one swing a mans arm like a club, whilst another wielded a wicked looking blade in each of its four arms. Another still took the form of a giant insect-like creature, using its rows of spines and claws to kill several innocents at once.

Beast Boy scanned the terrain for Titan Tower. Any sign of the once pristine, pure building the called home was now lost to him. For when he saw the tower, it was not as he left it. There were seven red gates surrounding it and legions of the things spilled forth from their edges. With horror he saw several blue beams, green explosions, and red streams firing around inside.

When he saw the fierce struggle going on, he turned and grabbed Raven, trying t show er what he saw. "Raven, look at the Tower! The others! We have to go help them! Hey dude," he shouted to the figure leading them through their own portal, "take us back there! Our friends need us!"

Raven too spoke to Michael, demanding to be let go. "If you don't allow us to go there, our entire home will be overrun. Many people will die. Are you even listening to me? Free us now!" Seeing that the so-called angel was paying no attention to their cries, she decided to take her own action.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthoss!!" she chanted, trying to break from the gateway. Directing her hands toward the walls of the portal, she discharged a black beam of power, harder than she had ever fired one. The ebony power wave slammed into the wall, and Raven grunted under the strain. Finally she squelched the attack, allowing the swirling energy to subside.

Without even turning around, the armor clad figure in front of them spoke to them. "Calm thyselves. Thine attempts to escape the gate are futile and thou shalt need all thine power to combat the legions. Thine friends will not be harmed," turning to face them he added, "They will soon join you here."

"Here? Where's 'here'?" Asked Beast Boy. Suddenly noticing they had reached their destination. A bluff outside of the city limits, overlooking a massive lake. Surrounded by trees and shrubs, the small overlook was a nice place to go for picnics or to hang out, which the Titans did when they could. The Titans? "Hey," Beast Boy shouted again, "where are our friends?"

Facing them, the angel named Michael said "They shall be here soon. Gabriel is bringing thine friends to this place. A dire situation has fallen upon thee and thine home. All will be explained when Gabriel arrives." Saying no more, the golden warrior vanished in a smaller blue warp field.

"Duuuude!!! Raven come on we have to go back." Beast Boy said, turning into an albatross and turning to fly back when Raven stopped him.

"No. Whatever is causing this, we need to wait for the others before we act. Besides, we have no clue what we are up against. This Michael person may have the information we need. And you and I alone cannot take on the thousands of enemies, and that appears to e how many there are." Though she meant it, she _did_ want to go back to help.

As Beast Boy changed back to his human form he began to reply when a blinding blue flash appeared thirty feet to his left. Turning to look, the two teens saw the other members of their team and a second winged warrior emerge from a blue tinged whirl.

Seeing the condition of their teammates caused them to run to their sides and be with them. Starfire cradled a bleeding left arm and wept from two black eyes. Cyborg leaked oil and was dented in several places. But worst of all, Robin lay in his arms. His cape torn in several places and his body ripped open in many places as well. He appeared to be unconscious and was still breathing, however.

Raven spoke first. "Star? Cyborg? Are you guys alright? What happened to Robin?" She said as she stopped in front of them. She gingerly grabbed Starfire's arm and examined her wound. It was ragged and the blood flowed freely. Making eye contact with her alien friend, the taller girl fell into Raven's arms and held onto her as if her life depended on it. Because it did.

Beast Boy stopped next to Cyborg and desperately looked at Robin. "Dude, what happened!? I mean, we just vanished and saw you guys fighting and then these things, and, and..." He could barely talk. Cyborg set Robin down and crouched over him.

"I don't know BB. We were talking and then all of a sudden it went black. These red swirls were everywhere and we got rolled under. We just couldn't stop them. We tried to fall back to the kitchen and make a stand, but then this light appeared and this guy came out," Cyborg recanted as he stood to face the other person. "Just who are you and what is going on here anyway?"

They all turned to face the mysterious stranger and a second later another portal opened and out stepped the man with Raven and Beast Boy. This time, there was going to be answers. There just had to be.

The one calling himself Michael forward. "My name is Michael. This," he gestured towards the other figure, "is Gabriel. We are Archangels, Heavens guardians. We have brought thee all here for a very important reason. As thee have seen, black creatures are entering thine realm. Thee are the ones chosen by God to destroy them."

The Titans looked rightfully shocked. Here they are, minding their own business, then the monsters showed up and trounced them like infants. Now, Heavens to mightiest soldiers, including God's personal warrior, tell them they are to fight these monsters in the name of God. Beast Boy was the first to ask, but not the first to wonder.

"Um, just where are these guys from, and how are we to beat them? I mean, our team is in serious trouble. Three of us are injured heavily, we cant hurt them, and we have no idea what they are, uh, your holiness." Despair crept into his voice, his eyes pleading with the holy soldier for ay kind of answer.

It came first in te form of an action. Gabriel walked forward, then in a simple sweeping motion of his arm over each of the injured Titan's forms, their injuries were healed. Robin stood slowly, then faced his teammates. Starfire saw her arm was cleaned and undamaged and Cyborgs armor was patched, buffed, and dent-free. They all huddled together, scared, and relieved.

Gabriel returned to Michaels' side and the elder of the two spoke up. "They are shock troopers of Hell. They seek to recover a deserter who fled into your city. They are also the advance forces of Satan's army. He plans to take Earth and use the souls of its inhabitants to build his army in preparation of his assault on Heaven." As he spoke, the five teens expressions went from worried to horrified. This was insane. Sure they were super heroes, but these were the minions of the Dark One. How could they possibly fight them?

Continuing, Michael looked upon their weary faces and saw their concerns. "I know thou art curious as to how you will be able to do battle with them. And if thou will have the courage to face them again. We will equip you from our heavenly forges with the armor and knowledge to defeat the unholy threat. Now, we shall begin."

"Begin what?" Raven asked.

"The arming." Michael answered. Then he threw back his cloak and a holy aura grew around him. "You must all disrobe so we may begin."

"You gotta be kidding me," Beast Boy said, "We have to what?"

Naive Starfire turned to Cyborg for a question. "Cyborg, what is this 'disrobe'? How do we do it?"

His eyes never leaving Michael, Cyborg answered her. "He means to strip, Star. We have to be naked."

Her eyes glowing bright and her jaw dropping, Starfire wheeled around to face the two angels, rage setting in her voice. "I will do no such thing! You cannot ma-"

"You will do as you are told, mortal!" Michael cut her off with such ferocity she recoiled and physically flinched.

Sinking to the ground in despair, Starfire slowly began to take of her boots as the others did. Except for Cyborg. Being that he wore no clothing, he had no need to remove anything. But noticing the face made by Star, as well as the tears forming in the corner of her eyes, he moved next to her and allowed her to cling to him, hiding any vulnerability she had. Next to him stood Robin, then Raven and Beast Boy.

All naked, all defenseless, all frightened. The air around them began to crackle with power and a halo of gold spread all around them. Then, his arms raised in the air, Michael commanded the Titans to spread out, which they slowly, cautiously did, arms and hands covering all that they could. The whole time, the aura around Michael growing brighter and stronger, concentrating in his hands.

With a calm, rock steady voice he proclaimed "Now, before myself and God, I bless thee with Heavenly fire!" Then threw his hands in front of him, five lances of energy snaking out and coiling around the five teens.

Raven was stunned. The power running over her exposed body like none she had ever felt. Having switched bodies with Starfire before she had experienced a new type of power, but it was nothing like this. No even the strength of her power matched this. It was as if the warm feel of the sun and the icy kiss of the winter wind danced across her all at once. Looking down she saw that her usual outfit had been recreated on her, but instead of a blue cloak and boots with a black suit, she wore an white suit and a gray cloak.

Looking at the other Titans she saw that their outfits had been altered as well. Each was a replica of their old costumes, but was made of some new more powerful material and charged with holy energy matching it's respective wearer. Robins red, green, yellow, and black suit became cerulean, golden, silver, and white, respectively. Beast Boy's black and pink jumpsuit became blue and gold, and Starfire found herself clothed in deep crimson and gold. Strangely, Cyborg remained the same, but his armor now boasted more than a tn times increase in strength and his eye was of a electric blue hue instead of a red one.

Just as quick as it had started, then snaking energy subsided and faded back into Michael's outstretched hands. Then he spoke to the Titans. "Now thou art ready to engage Satan's army. Be on the lookout for the renegade soldier. Thou shall find him easily enough." He claimed cryptically.

"How will we know which one he is?" Robin finally spoke up.

"He'll be the one killing al the others..." Michael trailed off as he and Gabriel were swallowed by a blue vortex and then was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay s there you go for chappy 2. I hope it answered some questions for you. Anyways, music in the next chapter, now it is appropriate. So yeah, send a review my way why don't you. Any suggestions, comments, criticisms, whatever. It's all good. Oh yes, and I kinda twisted the Spawn universe slightly to make it fit. It will not be Al Simmons or include th Violator or Malebolgia. Sorry, but this is my story. Check ya later.


	3. Shifting Tide

Shifting Tides:

A Fanfiction by Keystone

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't em. Sorry. Especially the tunes. Wish I owned them.

Author's note: Okay, chapter three is up. I hope you all enjoyed the transformation of the Titans and the introduction of the new threat. So, for this one, trust me, take some time and download the following song:: 1776, by Iced Earth. I will instruct you wen to play them. Trust me, they're cool to have. Anyway, thanks to those who have read and reviewed. Oh, and be sure to go check out a story called "A Hero Is Born", by Dr. Evans. It is a fairly cool little fic and I think you'd enjoy it.

Shifting Tides

As the dust cleared, the Titans were left alone in the clearing. All were again fully clothed and could feel the holy power surging through their veins. They seemed to now be able to combat the horde of monsters on their own terms. Thinking their powers may have been supercharged by the angels, Cyborg decided a small test was in order. He exposed his sonic cannon, which hummed a cool blue, and sighted a nearby boulder. Then he fired on it, aiming dead center.

He expected it to be shattered on impact, like his blasts usually did to such things, but instead was surprised to see the beam focus down and pierce the stone, front to back, while leaving the rest of it untouched. A rather pleasant development he found.

The rest of the Titans were busy examining their own powers and new outfits. Robin had discovered his staff, when extended, would glow with a golden light, and seemed to radiate cold fire. He swung the radiant bo straight down, then completed a series of twisting strikes, lunges, and charges which left a golden trail fading through the air.

Starfire charged her hands. The normally emerald aura about them was this time replaced with a scarlet dome of power. She fired the at the surface of the lake nearby, and watched in surprise as two separate geysers of steam erupted from the top of the water. Instead of going through the lake and impacting on the bottom, they boiled away all the water they touched. Testing her eye beams, she discovered they too were now red, and fired in a laser thin line, slicing a tree clean in half.

Nodding in appreciation, Beast Boy went through his most powerful animal forms. First, the gorilla, then the Tyrannosaurus, then a bull, then a bear, then an eagle, then, on a hunch, he attempted to become new creatures. The blessing of God had allowed him also to shift into two new forms: the Holy Dragon and the Phoenix. As he flew though the air, describing a large number of circles, he experimented with the Phoenix's fire abilities ad then descended to the ground and took his dragon shape. Contrary to his belief about the form, the dragon was about the size of th gorilla, but covered in rippling iron bands of bands of muscle. He also possessed a powerful tail and could not breath any kin of attack, much o his dismay.

Raven observed her friends new skills, and then herself began to experiment. "Azerath Metrion Zinthoss!!" she yelled, directing the now white energy to a patch of the water on the lakes' surface. Expecting the water to rise and form a wave, she discovered instead that her words created a maelstrom, then a colossal wave, then formed into the shape of a humanoid water creature. She yelped in surprise and lost control of the water, and it all disbanded. Turning to the stones around her, she picked up stones and hurled them at each other, watching in delight as they shattered. Then the rubble began to swirl and form a man sized form of stone.

Realizing that she could summon these elemental soldiers at whim, she began to focus on the rest of her abilities. Now she could project blasts of mental shockwaves from her hands, capable of shattering anything unwise enough to stand before her.

After a few minutes of experimenting with their newfound talents, Robin turned to address the fellow members of his team. "Alright, now we can fight on our terms," seeing every member of his team smile at te thought of sweet vengeance, then added with his own charismatic smile, "Tenn Titans, Go!!"

No sooner had he spoke than a large cerulean vortex manifested and swallowed them up in its cavernous maw. Falling through the now common gates, the five soldiers wondered where they were going when a familiar voice broke through. "One final gift," the voice of Michael echoed in their mind, "When you need to travel great distances, you merely need to focus on the destination and the Holy Fire will take you there..." then trailed off.

Each teen absorbed this profound info and steeled themselves for the battle ahead. "Everybody focus on the Tower," said Beast Boy, "That's where we last saw them. Besides, that's our home, not theirs. Their not even paying rent." He said.

"Yeah and I bet their playing all our video games BB," Cyborg added with a growl. All of them had a reason for going back to the Tower first, and as they saw it rush into view, the prepared themselves for the coming struggle.

A single low ranking demon named Hak'ash patrolled the shattered main chamber of the captured humans command center. As he paced back and forth across the burned and dirtied carpet, he let out a small yelp when a large blue vortex appeared in the center of the room. He saw the five individuals exit the swirl and turned to call his superiors when a red beam of power lashed out and pulped all that was his torso. He was dead, again, before he hit the ground.

Expecting more resistance, the Titans stayed in formation, Beast Boy taking a Raptor form for the mobility he felt was needed. When none came, Robin felt that the tower should be restored to their home. "Spread out," he ordered, "Kill all of them you can find, and set up any kind of defensive structure you can make. Well use the Tower as our base of operations, and use the maintenance tunnels down on the Beach to enter and Exit unseen."

They all seemed to agree and each went their separate ways, Robin down the main hall, Raven for the girls corridors, Beast Boy the boys, Starfire the basement and garage, and Cyborg straight up to the roof.

Go ahead and play "1776" now if you downloaded it. Feel the vibe during the fights.

They each searched very carefully, but found maybe two or three demons each. Robin let out a fierce war cry when he came across two snarling forms and charged. Exchanging excited glances from the Angelic scent he now carried on him, they drew horrible looking blades and met his charge head on. Only when he was face to face with them did he do a flip over the confused enemies and sent flying kicks to the napes of their necks. A third monstrosity rounded a corner just as his two companion fell to the floor dead. He threw his black shield to the ground and pulled a wicked spear from its resting place on his back and charged him. Robin withdrew his staff, felt the cold energy wash across it and himself and lept toward his assailant, ducking at the last moment and rolling forward behind the leader. In one single motion he swung the bo around behind him and severed the monsters upper half from his lower. As the body continued to smolder, Robin dashed off looking for any signs of additional creatures.

Raven took advantage of the bulk of the two beasts shambling towards her. Their bodies were covered with mountains of muscle and twisted black armor gave them immense strength, but to Raven's observation, also slowed them down considerably, given the small size of the Towers' hallways. She mentally launched a broken segment of wall at the closest hunter, pulping its right arm. Howling in pain it charged at her and clumsily launched a punch with it's useless left arm. She levitated to the right and moved face to face with the creature. "Azerath Metrion Zinthoss!" she chanted all the while, and launched a white energy cloaked boot towards his jaw in a back-flip kick. Without catching her breath she shoved the creature away with her telekinesis and into his partner. The two tumbled in a mass of muscle and Raven concentrated on the ceiling overhead and brought it crashing down on the two prone, stunned figures. Then she pressed th mass of rubble down, ever harder until green blood seeped out of the crevices. Turning swiftly she moved further through the tower, a hunter on the prowl for predators.

Beast Boy discovered his Raptor form was of great use. He could move swiftly and quietly down the padded corridors of Titan Tower and was able to approach behind a group of three black horned monsters. He had caught them daydreaming and they would pay for their lack of vigilance. Stalking forward in the shadows, he finally lunged ahead and caught the three guards unaware. He dug his toe claw into the back of the first inattentive guard then whipped his tail around and caught the second in the neck with such force it separated his head from his body. His size, combined with his momentum allowed him to bound ahead off of the back of the first slain sentry and he grabbed a mouthful of unholy steak and ripped it free of its owner, who promptly fell forward, dead before he hit. Then he reverted back to human form to scrape the awful goo out of his mouth. "Dude, demon meat? Yuuuuck!!" Then he shifted to a panther and stalked the rest of the Tower for more threats.

Starfire took a different approach and charged head on towards the four black armored devils in front of her. Not even powering up her bolts, she simply collided with the group and fought the old fashioned way. Standing her ground she launched and openhanded strike to the warrior on her right, then grabbed his outstretched hands and tossed him over her shoulder into the fiend on her left. Before the to had even hit the ground she flew over to them and in midair did a straight down vertical spin kick, cratering the basement floor. Then she did an about-face and descended to the floor, rushing the other two soldiers. Intent on sending them back to from whence they had come, she blocked one hastily aimed punch and smote her attacker with an uppercut, removing is head from his body. The leader of this group, if fazed, was determined not to show it. He sprinted for her, swinging his right leg in a sweep attack, which connected. Starfire flipped up in the air and deftly evaded the swung arm from the ebony evil. She did a turn in the air and landed on her feet just in time to be caught by the shoulder of the rushing enemy. She fell to the ground but grabbed his shoulders and shoved her feet into his chest while simultaneously pulling down on his arms, propelling him head first into the steel walls of the garage. It would take a while to clean up the mess, but she paid no attention as she flew threw the maintenance tunnels searching for other soon to be dead opponents.

Cyborg wasted no time in pounding up the steps and blowing the hatch open to the roof. With his new, far more powerful sonic cannon ready he emerged to find one black fighter, roughly his size and build standing there, his two arms formed of solid rock. Sneering at the armored human in front of him, he rushed and attacked, but Cyborg caught boh his punches in his own hands and squeezed. Normally he was the strongest member of the team, now, only Superman himself could possibly stand to challenge him. He laughed out loud and crushed the demons hands arm threw a steel punch straight into the beasts' stomach. He doubled over in pain and Cyborg used the opportunity to raise both fists high into the air and lock them together. Then he kicked straight ahead of him and caught his foe in the chest, causing his body to lurch upward, with his face being thrust toward the sky. The grin departed Cyborg's face as he brought his clenched hands down into his foes face, his body bending under the force of the blow into shapes no body should be able to. Seeing the roof was clear he turned to walk back into the tower, then stopped, went back and kicked the fallen demon as hard as he could, launching him off the roof and into the city below.

After the Titans had cleared the Tower and set up barricades and booby traps throughout the halls, they decided to sit and come up with a course of action. Starfire spoke first. "We should exit our home and try to save the city. With the new gifts we have been blessed with by the Gods, we stand a fair chance of winning."

"Come on, Star. We only won here because we caught them in small numbers and overwhelmed them with surprise." Raven responded. "We need to come up with plan."

"I dunno. I agree with Star. Lets go in and kick some unholy ass! They earned it." Beast Boy commented. Obviously, they all agreed, but knew they needed some kind of strategy if they wanted to really emerge victorious.

Countering the enthusiastic veggie lover was Cyborg. "Think about it man. There are thousands of them. And more are coming through those portals every second. Our first step should be to find a way to close them for good. Once they cant bring in reinforcements, then I say we give it to them good." He exposed his cannon for emphasis.

Listening to his team squabble over the correct course of action, an idea suddenly hit Robin. "Hey, wait a minute. Didn't those angels say they were after a deserter? A very powerful one?" he said, a grin breaking over his face. "Well, maybe if we can find him-"

Beast Boy cut him off "Or her." he said with a sarcastic smile.

"Or her," Robin said, shooting death glares at Beast Boy who promptly became a kitten and hid behind Starfire's legs. "Then maybe we can convince them to join us and we can help them escape and secure their freedom. Michael never said they were evil, just charged with power from that side."

Considering Robins proposal, Starfire spoke up in agreement. "Yes Robin, we shall find this soldier and convince him to join us." she finished with a huge smile.

Now, with a plan and the power to see it through, the Titans assembled and focused on the city plaza. "It seems like as good a place as any to look for a rampaging renegade," Cyborg said.

As the blue vortex sent them to their destination, The middle of the plaza was a war zone. With one figure standing among a pile of twisted and broken bodies. Not human ones, but the horrible bodies of the invading hell fighters. As the swirl appeared in front of him and five individuals stepped out, ready for anything, he decided to greet them. His way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there you go. The Titans strike back at the Devils army and win their first battles. Now tat they have a plan, however, could they convince the Hellspawn to join them for redemption and assistance? Or will the do each other in the same fashion as they dispatched their own foes? Stay tuned. Oh yeah, drop a review my way why don't ya? Thanks.


	4. Anger Management

Anger Management

A Fanfiction by Keystone

Disclaimer: What do I have to do, show you the legal proof? Of course I don't own any of this stuff!! Except for the story. And my version of a Hellspawn, named Kai.

Author's note: Okay, chapter four is now underway. I trust you have enjoyed the first three? Good. Now for this chapter I suggest you download "Disciples of the Lie", again by Iced Earth. Play when instructed loudly and aggressively, head bang, then have brain call you an asshole, ignore, then read and enjoy.

Anger Management.

No sooner had the Titans exited the ethereal wormhole than the lone figure in the square rushed them. Without even any time to react to his charge, the entire formation stood bunched together, and therefore very vulnerable to a well placed attack. Noticing their close proximity, the figure fired an iridescent gray sphere. Which impacted right in the middle of their group.

All five of the Titans were thrown outward radially by the blast, and were too busy recovering when the attacker ran straight up to them and continued his assault. Wasting no breath, the figure launched a flurry of punches, kicks, and body rushes at these curious new soldiers.

He noticed that none of them bore the traditional white face or had green eyes, excepting the one girl, but he could tell right away she was not of this world, or his. Nor did they adorn their bodies with the ghoulish black the rest of the pursuit force had worn. No matter, he would defeat them now and learn their intentions later.

If you took the time to do as I recommended, then go ahead and play "Disciples of the Lie".

Robin searched his smoking surroundings with burning eyes. The smoke clogged his mask and made it difficult for him to make out anything. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement, a brief flash of darkness, and then it was gone. Next he heard a painful _crunch!_ and saw Beast Boy's form fly through the dense fog. Charging to where he had heard the attack, Robin withdrew his bo and steadily moved ahead, careful not to go to fast, lest he trip or give himself away. Not that whatever they were fighting had any trouble seeing them, though.

He reeled after the figure slammed him in the chest. Even after he landed he still had to catch his breath. The green boy quickly recovered and scanned the area, nothing but a smoke filled wasteland, for now at least. Knowing he had to clear the smoke, and fast, he morphed into an albatross and began flapping his wings in an attempt to blow the blinding fog away from the fight. There was no way they could win if they could not see their attacker, and something told Beast Boy that even if they could see him, the battle would be hard nonetheless.

Luckily, Cyborgs' systems included a variety of viewing modes for his bionic eye. He exposed his cannon and prowled through the haze, shifting through his various modes of sight to deliver some vengeance on whatever the hell had just toasted them. He first went to his infrared view mode, quickly spotted four figures, but was able to confirm they were his friends. Next he observed the world in ultraviolet mode, again seeing only his teammates. He spun to his rear and activated the final program he had, his pheromone sensors picking up a contact right on top of him. He prepared to fire when a blindingly fast shape lashed out with some form of chain and wrapped around his cannon arm. It then sprinted right past him as he attempted to fire anyway. Well the speed of his foe was far too great and he had his arm pulled backward and he discharged a blast straight into the air, splitting it with a bright beam of audio based power.

Ravens body ached from the potent energy attack their unseen enemy fired. Still, she landed on her feet and was greeted with the sound of something striking flesh and caught a glimpse of Beast Boy flying through the air to her left and then witnessed Cyborgs' signature attack rend the air in two. Focusing on the matter at hand, she closed her eyes and levitated a foot off the ground. "Azerath Metrion Zinthoss!" she said, and a white wall pushed all of the smoke in her immediate area out in a globe fashion. As soon as she could see her surroundings, she took notice of their attacker, and caught the first real glimpse of him.

He stood roughly six feet tall, maybe six one or two. His whole body was covered in the same black material as the warriors she had slain in the tower. But it was skin tight on him and did not appear to be armor at all, but instead his very flesh. His face was divided by two symmetrical triangles, with a bright green eye punctuating the center point of each triangle. His waist had some kind of symbol similar to his face in the middle, a few inches above his pelvis. His left wrist was wrapped in some kind of red, thick material that spiraled around the bottom of his forearm and came to a sharp point extending maybe five inches past his knuckles. On the right wrist was a similar looking wrap, this one being filled with extending white spikes on both the in and outside of his forearm. On his right hand, however, he had two larger spikes about two inches in diameter and extending about three inches from his pinky and index finger knuckles. Obviously he liked fighting with his hands. His legs had large red armored growths on them extending from his knee down on the left leg and loaded with spikes while the right one had a spiked band around the area just above the knee joint.

For reasons she did not fully understand, she felt an incredible attraction to him. Maybe it was the deep waves of regret and pain emanating off him psychically or perhaps it was the dark nature and power he wielded. While she stood there motionless, her attacker hadn't. He ran at her and leapt through the air, wrenching his body around to the left and spinning the massive collar he bore around his left leg at her.

Reacting quickly and instinctively, she brought up her left arm and formed a solid white shield that easily repelled the frighteningly quick things attack. She brought up her right arm to launch a psionic blast but could not seem to summon the energy. "Silly girl," came a deep bass rumble from inside the creature, obviously its mouth was covered by the black mask on his face. Then he, and it was most certainly a he, struck her in the chest with a palm strike from his left hand.

She flew to the ground as an angered Starfire fired her power bolts at this vicious monster. He looked her straight in the eye as the poorly aimed blasts fired right past him on either side. Out of rage, she continued to fire until she was nearly face to face with the menace. Then he punched with his right, impacting her dead on in the face. The power in her eyes suddenly vanished as her limp form wrapped under his punch, her head staying in place while her legs whipped under his arm and suddenly jerked back as their momentum disappeared. She had not even made contact with the ground before Robin came dashing through the now cleared smoke and swung a nasty downward strike with his golden bo.

The beast only laughed, then caught the bo and kicked straight out.

"Eat this!" Robin snarled as he let go of the bo, which faded back to gray when his touch left, and swung his feet towards the creatures legs. He was caught off guard and the sweep connected, taking the black thing off of its feet. He landed on his back and looked up to see Robin diving through the air towards him, fists outstretched and veins throbbing with adrenaline.

He rolled to his left and shot his legs upward, propelling the rest of body up, giving him enough height to spin back downward and plant his feet on the ground. He eyed the boy, rising up with bits of broken asphalt tumbling off his hands as the other four enigmas he had just thrashed took up fighting stances around the boy, obviously their leader.

For a few seconds the stood, all in a ready stance and prepared to lash out with limb or blast. Then the mystery soldier never dropped his guard but in a deep voice that reminded them of Hollywood's big black actors, he spoke to the ragtag group. "You are all obviously not of demonic origin. Your powers point towards holy fire, but your fighting styles are very earthly indeed. Who are you?"

Raven stepped forward and spoke on the groups behalf. "We are the Teen Titans. Two angels gave us the power to combat this horde of demons, and told us to find you. Now, who are you?"

"Oh, the mighty Michael himself invoked the Holy Fire to give you the strength to kill me, eh? To capture me and send me back to Hell?" the dark one stated.

Cyborg stepped forward, surprised at this one's intelligence. Raven never mentioned that it was Michael who super charged them all. "No. We were given more power by Michael and Gabriel to push back the army of demons. We were never supposed to kill or capture you."

Beast Boy inwardly doubted if they even could.

"Lies," spit the black creature with hatred, "Vile lies!"

"I'll show you how a Hellspawn deals with Heaven's assassins!" and then the Spawn charged.

"No, we do not wish to fight you, uh, Spawn. We where sent to help you." Starfire pleaded as he charged at them.

Hearing the begging tone in the innocent looking girls voice, Spawn came to a stop. "Just who are you all?"

Robin stepped forward and made the necessary introductions. "I'm Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. This is Starfire," he gestured towards the girl wearing the trademark red robes of a Hellspawn Hunter, "She is a girl from the planet of Tamaran." The young girl beemed at the mention of her home world. Paying no notice to the girls pleased response, the boy, Robin, continued. "This is Cyborg," he waved to the metal behemoth behind him who might have out muscled Spawn easily if he was faster. Might have. "And this guy is Beast Boy. He can become any animal he chooses. Next to him, and last of the Titans is Raven. She comes from a place called Azerath."

Beast Boy stepped up and spoke next. "Okay, so now you know who we are and where we're from, but who are you dude? And how come you are so much stronger than all of the others demons we crushed?"

"I am a Hellspawn. My name is not important enough for you to know now. The reason for my power is that only one Hellspawn can exist at once. And that single warrior is the champion of Hell, the strongest, fastest, most powerful warrior. He commands the entire military might of hell, the demons, the witches, the banshees and the beasts that are all dedicated to bringing down the walls of Heaven."

He let those words sink in a second. Finally Cyborg stepped up. "So you mean that you are the strongest fighter in all of Hell?" Spawn nodded. "Is there anything more powerful than you?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, there are those who claim to be stronger than I. Satan, for one is convinced he can overpower me. Then comes Michael.. Heaven has its own version of the Hellspawn, known as the Redeemer, which is their answer to me." He pointed to himself to accent his last point.

Beast Boy fainted.

"Then there is God. Only he can free me of the curse I have been damned with. You say you where sent to help me?" He asked.

"That is correct, friend Spawn." Starfire cheerily responded. Apparently his attack had only stunned her. Maybe they would be able to help him achieve his goal of freedom and liberation from the curse of being the general of Hell's army. Still, he needed to get one thing straight.

"I am no friend of yours, and you should be none of mine." Starfire cringed. "You do not wish to be associated with one such as me. But perhaps you and I can assist one another. I will help you purge your city of Satan's minions in exchange for your assistance on locating Michael and Gabriel." If they did that, then it was possible he could free them of the influence of Satan and take his rightful place at the side of God alongside his high brothers.

"Sounds fair enough to me." Raven said. ' He is from Hell? Maybe he can provide some information on my father to me. And maybe I can learn more about him personally.' she mused inwardly. She sensed so many emotions coming from him. A desire for passion and love, a fear of eternity, and a crippling sense of loneliness. Just like her. Under her covering mask, she blushed.

"Okay then, I agree to it if she does." Beast Boy replied, thrusting his thumb back towards Raven, smiling broadly at the prospect of having such a powerful ally on their side.

"Cool with me." The metal coated black teen smiled.

"Please join us then." Cooed the alien Starfire.

"I guess it is settled then. Welcome to the team." Robin welcomed Spawn, and extended his hand.

Reacting harshly, Spawn slapped Robin's hand aside. "As before, I am no friend of yours and do not desire to join your team. I merely wish to cooperate with you to achieve our mutual goals."

"Fine then. Partners instead." Robin responded with as much venom as the Hellspawn.

Unbeknownst to the six powerhouses in the square, an unseen person watched from the shadows. Then he rushed off to meet his master and inform his of the news. Spawn had been found. And Heaven wanted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay. Chapter four done. I hope you liked it. Needless to say, please read and review for me. Flames are cool too, as long as you have an actual suggestion. If you just want to call me an untalented bastard, then right back at you fucker. Otherwise, thanks for coming and stick around, chapter five will be here soon.


	5. Unwelcome Mat

Unwelcome Mat

A Fanfiction by Keystone

Disclaimer: Sorry, I own nothing here. Haven't we been through this before.

Author's note: Welcome to chapter five. I hope you have enjoyed it so far, and I hope you continue to find it entertaining. Tell me, does including music make the story more enjoyable? I always found it to enhance to the effect of the story. And for this chapter I suggest downloading "Violate", again by, you guessed it, Iced Earth. So anyway, on with my show. Oh yeah, don't forget to go check out "A Hero is Born" by Dr. Evans.

Unwelcome Mat

The monitors taking up the better part of the wall clearly showed all of the events going on across the city. The sudden appearance of several odd red portals and the shambling creatures that exited them. Then the slaughter began. He watched with a mix of horror and great interest as the things approached and eradicated all of the humans they encountered and began ransacking the entire city.

His screens showed how local citizens with guns and police appeared and began a desperate counter-attack on the horde. They also showed how those bullets served no purpose other than to incite the wrath of the very creatures being shot at. Modern day bulletproof armor and high tensile material succumbed to plain black blades. Next he watched as news broadcasts flashed on over all the channels across the city. Frantic reports of unstoppable monsters and pleas that they all stay hidden and as far from the creature as possible.

'Well they may not be able to do anything about them, but I can.' The viewer thought. All of a sudden his thoughts flashed to the Titans, and he activated the cameras pointed at the tower. The screen in front of him quickly shifted to over twenty different views of the structure, showing the same thing in all of them. The Tower surrounded by glowing red swirls and legions of the fiends pouring into the structure. Beams lanced out as green flashes lit up the interior, then suddenly vanished as more and more things walked in.

"Robin," he muttered, then in a flash of anger slammed his iron clad fist down on the railing he leaned on, denting it permanently. "If they have harmed you Robin, they will have to deal with me!" He finished flatly, a rising ire fracturing his normally calm voice. He moved to make the necessary preparations when an alarm sounded, signaling intruders were present.

He activated the in-house monitors and a crimson maelstrom appeared near the main armory and maybe thirty or so black clad warriors emerged, similar to the ones that attacked the city. Some had two arms, some had four, but all were heavily armed with spears, swords, and massive hammer- like objects.

Seeing as how his main weapons cache was now off limits, he activated his security droids and gave them orders. "Go now and cleanse me of these intruders. Do not fail me." Then each of the black long limbed robots scattered with intentions of destroying each of the unearthly invaders. Then, left alone, he picked up his mask and donned it, securing the locking collar around his neck.

Moving into one of the few overhead mounted lights' pools of orange glow, Slade withdrew his own bo and formulated his own plan for dealing with these meddlesome beasts. Activating his helmet-com that linked to his security bots, he added "But the leader is mine." Then he double checked the rest of his armaments. Slade disks, exploding knives, grenades, and two hidden short swords. Feeling confident with his choice of weaponry, he dashed off towards his armory.

Moving deftly through the grinding gears and constantly active machinery of his complex, he mentally reviewed his plan of attack. 'Bullets have no effect, but perhaps being rent in half or blown into pieces will have some,' then considering the power of his droids, 'if they can stall the attack and eliminate most of the force, then they could maybe even capture one of them and I can pump it for information. Even still, the leader is mine. No one enters my lair uninvited.'

Climbing through an overhead access hatch, he moved through the small maintenance corridor and came to a grate over the armory. Silently removing the cover, he slid out of the hatch and onto a nearby power box. To his surprise, the group had not left the armory. They all stood there bunched up as if waiting for the arrival of a higher ranking commander to usher them to their duties. Not wanting to engage such a large group of targets without some backup, he silently waited for a minute until his com received a message. "In place, master. Awaiting the order to attack."

Violate would be well played about now I imagine.

Responding to his head bot, Slade replied "Now! Attack now!" And dropped from his concealed position as three access hatches opened simultaneously and spilled out close to forty of his formidable drones. Launching their attack with such blinding speed caught the advance guard quite unaware.

Thane Lavrin had ordered his troops to position outside of the arms facility in case the dweller of this proverbial cave decided to appear. The reports claimed that the man who lived here was a warrior of exceptional skill. One who may be able to defeat the Hellspawn if he encountered him. So he was ordered to go and get him and bring him back to his master. He did anticipate a retaliatory attack from the one called Slade, but did not expect it to include an army of over forty similar looking soldiers to appear and join the fight. Suddenly he was outnumbered. 

"Fight! Destroy all the minions and bring him before me!" Lavrin ordered. His soldiers responded with a defiant cry and charged ahead, meeting the enemy forces iron blade to steel claw. His men were strong, well trained and forged in the sacred flames of Hells fire, but in this case were simply outnumbered. To their credit, they were very hardy warriors capable of healing from any ordinary wound, but this man had insured they were told to sever the heads or upper bodies of his men, or just plain blow them up.

Even still they managed to cut Slades force in half. But in the end, Lavrin was left alone face to face with Slade. He drew his sword and spoke, maybe he could convince Slade to come with him anyway. "Slade. I know you. My master knows of you. He wishes to offer you a deal to grant you the power to do all you want in this world, in exchange for helping to recover a deserter. Your power is great and we desire to cooperate. Hell is waiting for your help." He then bowed in a sign of respect. Despite the fact that he truly loathed this human.

Considering his words. Slade decided to continue the parley with his formerly desired prisoner. "First, tell me your name and what is the nature of this deserter you speak of." He asked calmly, all the while scheming ahead.

Responding in the hopes he would agree to the offer, Lavrin continued. "I am the Dark Thane, Lavrin. I am a commander of Hells soldiers. The deserter I speak of is a servant of Satan, my master. His personal guard, so to speak, and personal assassin. We believe you have the power to defeat him in single combat. Of all humans, only you have the speed, cunning, and strength to match him in this area." This was of course pure conjecture composed of by one of the royal guards. And a very bad guess at that.

"And he reward you offer me..." Slade asked, interested in what the underworld could offer him up here. And learning all the information he hoped to get out of him should he have imprisoned him. 'Thereby eliminating the need to keep you alive' he thought.

"Ah yes, the reward. It is well known to my master that you despise a group of individuals calling themselves the Teen Titans. Well if you agree to our cause and defeat the renegade, than we will grant you the power to destroy them, or torture them, or do whatever you so desire to them." he concluded truthfully.

Mock considering his words, Slade replied back the one calling himself Lavrin. "Very well. After hearing your terms," he said as he strode over toward the now risen Thane, "I decline." He spit in his face. Then in one swift motion drew one of his exploding knives from his belt, shoved into Lavrin's shocked face, then turned and walked away. Two seconds later Lavrin fell to his knees. Two seconds later as he fell face down on the ground the blade detonated.

"So, Hell wants me to play babysitter?" Slade mused as he walked back to his control room, "They will have to try harder than that to get me to work with them. I can defeat the Titans of my own accord. And if he says they would grant me the power to do as I wished to them, that can only mean they are still alive or have somehow escaped."

Facing his standing drones he barked orders to them. "Clear this room of the bodies. Burn the intruders and scrap the fallen of our numbers. Then return to your docking ports and re-energize yourselves. I will commence the activation of more to replenish your ranks."

'There is work yet to do...' he thought as he made his way back to the control room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go. Chapter five is done. Sorry its so short, but I am a little pressed for ideas at the moment. Be back later. Please Review why don't you.


	6. Gangs

Gangs

A Fanfiction by Keystone.

Disclaimer: Trust me, this isn't my stuff. Except for the story. I do own that. And Kai. Stuff it lawyers.

Authors Note: Okay so here we have the chapter that is of the sixth position. For this chapter's musical accompaniment, I would implore you to download "Colors", by Iced Earth, and try to get the version off of "Days of Purgatory", the singing is drastically superior and it'll be much more enjoyable. Well, there you go. On with the show. Don't forget to check out "A Hero Is Born", by Dr. Evans.

Gangs

They exchanged hate filled glares until finally Cyborg stepped in between Robin and the Hellspawn. "Okay guys, lets try to be peaceful about this. Spawn, how about I go with you and we try to shut down the portals allowing the demons to enter our city."

"Yeah," Beast Boy chimed in, "That will give us some time to start taking out the trash." He said after he tossed a load of demon bodies into an ever growing pile in his gorilla form. "And I'm wanting to try out my new forms."

"Um, Cyborg, why don't you let me go with Spawn," Raven asked, "He might need my powers to close the portals down. And besides, we'll need your strength to take on the larger demons out here." 'And it will give me some time to get to know this person a little more.' She added mentally.

She pulled back her hood and inhaled sharply, not expecting a thought like that. Oh well, nothing had blown up yet.

Robin finally broke eye contact with the larger warrior and met Cyborg's eyes. "Fine, but I agree with Cyborg, you should stay with us Raven," he said, turning to Raven, "We will need your powers more to combat the creatures and erecting some defensive structures and setting up shelters for any citizens we can find."

Then he faced the rest of his team and addressed them as well. "Starfire? You and BB go to the northern section of the old district and check out the mall. Raven, you and I will go the industrial park and see what's crawling around down there. Cy, go with Spawn and take out whatever is bringing them in." He was about to issue his trademark call when he was quickly cut off by Spawn.

"I would advise against this, little one. Fighting the minions will only cause the alarm to go out, and more reinforcements will be brought in. I will go ahead with Cyborg and disable the gateway. Once their anchor into your world has been severed, then we may proceed with the cleansing."

"So you are saying that we do nothing while those, _things_, ravage our home? I cannot stand by and allow this to happen." Star spoke up. "We must at least provide some kind of defense for the citizens of the city. I propose that we avoid the monsters accept when necessary and try to gather as many survivors as we can and take them to the tower." She spoke very boldly considering that she probably had no idea as to the extent of the damage done by the pursuit force.

"No mall? Man, I was looking forward to the food court..." Beast Boy sobbed silently.

"Girl, I will assume that since you are not of this planet that such stupidity is common among your people. No one here is likely even _alive_ anymore." Spawn said in response to Starfire's claim. He was beginning to tire of the incessant positivity of this group.

Moving face to face with him, Star's eyes glowed a bright crimson and she responded with a renewed fury none of the other titans had seen in her before. "My name is not GIRL! You may call me Starfire and that only. People are dying and you would have us sit idle and simply wait for you? I refuse to go by your wishes."

"You must wait here until the Nexus has been severed. There may yet be a way to revive them once I complete my mission. But it will require your assistance most likely." Spawn countered, he was in no mood for a confrontation. Hell was not his biggest enemy, time was.

Stepping in between them, Raven took the role of peacemaker. "This is pointless, if the entire town has been wiped out, then separating will only weaken us. We need to stay together in this place while Cy and Spawn here go to eliminate the link to our world. Once they do, then we can clean up the mess."

What angered Star more was not the situation they were in, or the condition of the town she called home, but the validity of Spawn's and Ravens' statements. They were right, and Star knew it. Knowing there was nothing she could do was what bothered her the most.

The scarlet fire in her eye died out as she walked away from the ebony clad elite. "I submit, you may do as you wish. If I may be of any assistance to your cause at all, I will help in any way I can. But please, you must hurry to disable their method of transportation at once." She replied in a low tone, and sat on a broken hunk of wall.

"I am glad you see things my way...Starfire." Spawn answered her, then turned to speak with Cyborg. Starfire felt she had at least earned some of this mans respect. It was but a start, but everything needs a beginning.

"Okay, so how exactly will we shut down these gates, there's like a million of the things around the city." Cyborg questioned. "Is it possible that I could alter my cannon to fire some kind of unholy blast?" He asked, at a loss for what use he would be in closing a portal to Hell.

"That will not be necessary Cyborg. I can disable and destroy the Nexus on my own, but it is a taxing procedure and I will need your strength to protect me while I close the path. My presence at the hub will summon all the nearby hunters to come and try to capture me. You have the power to keep them at bay while I close the pathway." Spawn concluded.

Cy smiled as he processed the thought. "So, the mightiest soldier in all of Hell needs my help in shutting a door, is that what you're saying? Well I can't blame ya," he started flexing his titanium muscles in jest, "I'd want my help in stopping a horde of undead demons, too."

His green eyes narrowing, Spawn replied "Never mind, I need one strong of mind to assist me. I'll do it on my own." Then turned and started walking away.

"Uh..." Cy was confused, but determined to go and make sure it was done anyway, "Hey I was only kidding! Hey, wait up man!" He yelled as he took off after the departing specter.

"I hope they get their job done okay." Robin mused. The rest of the Titans found something to do. Beast Boy ran through his transformations and experimented with the dragon to move around some sizeable chunks of stone. Raven manipulated the stone and formed rock sprites, marched them around the plaza and then collapsed them. Starfire paced and Robin practiced his bo kata.

Cyborg had caught up to Spawn and the two had walked silently out of the plaza and around a corner. The stalked down the decimated street, small fires raging inside the broken husks of buildings that had once been arcades, salons, and stores. Each one also contained a scene of carnage, blood, and death of human life. Once they were out of earshot, Spawn turned around and faced Cyborg.

"I recognize your comments were made in humor, but am I not allowed to show any?" Cyborg's face remained blank until he realized he was being sarcastic when he stomped off. "Well I have to inform you that I travel in a different way than you do. Michael now doubt informed you that if you desire to go to some place then you merely need to think of your destination and you would arrive there immediately?"

"Oh yeah. He said, well, basically what you just said. Why?" Asked the confused and impressed Cyborg. No one had told them anything about what the angels had done for them and yet he had known every gift given to them by the holy ones.

"When I was granted the suit, it held its own power of instant transportation. My cape is the source of this gift. When I decide to travel great distances, I allow my cape to embrace me and carry me their with no haste or delay."

"Cool, cool. What cape?" Cy asked, looking around trying to find the cape mentioned by the renegade general.

"This one." Spawn replied. Then out of nowhere, a scarlet cloak began to flow out of the base of his neck, and rose up to a stiff high collar on either side of his neck. As it reached he ground, Cyborg watched it flow in the breeze and noticed that it was huge, massive even. It must have been over thirty feet long, and it shimmered in the gray light filtering through the darkened sky. "Grab onto me."

"What?" Cyborg asked with a look of apprehension.

"Grab onto me and hold on tight." Cyborg reluctantly did as he was told. "This may seem, strange, but you will adapt to it." With that the cape wrapped itself around them and squeezed snug against the two forms nestled inside it. Then it began to spin, faster with every second, and then disappeared.

And reappeared. Right in the heart of an old machine shop. The cape unwound itself from the bodies inside it and vanished back into the base of the Hellspawns neck. Cyborg took a few steps, stumbled a bit and fell over. "I told you it was going to be strange." Then he strode forward, grabbed the prone Titan by the shoulder joint and lifted him up high into the air and stood him up.

Cyborg came to and dusted himself off. Then he looked at the ramshackle interior of the dilapidated old building. Broken tools and grime covered everything in sight, and the room stank of benign-ity. But something stood out in the far corner of the room. Cyborg followed Spawn through the maze of broken machines and scattered parts and strode up to the object.

It was roughly man sized, and had a vague resemblance to a pyramid, only it was very thin and coated with odd glyphs and symbols. Pictures of eyes and flames dotted the structure. At its tip was a glowing red stone. It seemed to glow brighter with each step closer Spawn took, and it radiated a faint but shrill scream the closer the two got to the rock.

"Okay Cyborg, here is where you come in. I will need some time to shut off the beacon, so I need to guard me while I am doing it. Are you okay with this and do you understand what will happen if you fail?"

"Yeah man, I gotcha. Watch your back while you flick the switch." He exposed his cannon, ready to do his part.

"Very well. Now we can begin." He turned to the beacon and put his hands against either side of the signal, near the glowing red rock and closed his eyes. The green energy in them began to collect in his hands and then swirled out of them and across the stone. Winding around the anchor, they began to sap the power out of it, leeching it off of the mighty red pebble astride it.

Do yourself a favor and play "Colors" if you listened to me, mortals.

The faint wail emanating from the device suddenly escalated into a massive roar, shaking the foundation of the building around the pair. Cyborg looked on in amazement as Spawns energy fought it out with that of the Nexus. His attention was grabbed , however, by the blaring alarm of his motion sensor, painting contacts at all ranges out of nowhere and all around them. He spun and fired his cannon, holing a pair of encroaching demons sneaking up on the duo. Then all Hell broke loose.

Demons came pouring out from all sides, holes in the ceiling, gaps in the wall, and portals inside the very room. Luckily for Cyborg it was a large room with many obstacles. They forced the creatures to shuffle in one by one and gave Cyborg the time needed to aim and fire blasts that pierced many of his adversaries at once. They came at him and fell just as quickly as they appeared.

But even though he fought well and sent out a stream of fire that was very well aimed and very powerful, they were still outnumbered, at least by five hundred. 'Spawn was right,' he realized, 'this did draw every thing out of hiding. I hope he hurries up back there.' During a brief respite in the fighting, he turned back toward his hellish partner and yelled out between blasts "Yo Spawn! These things just keep coming, I hope you can close this thing and fast, I don't know how long I can hold them!"

With a substantial effort, Spawn replied to his besieged defender "Keep going, draw their attention, I am almost done." Then he proceeded to return his focus entirely to the work at, literally, hand.

Concentrating once again on collapsing the fragile link between Earth and Hell, Spawn focused on replacing the energy brought on by the Hell Fire and replacing it with his own energy, a combination of both the Holy Fire of Heaven and the Sacred Flame of Hell. He was forced to ignore the raging battle behind him and was glad that of the five young fighters Cyborg had come with him. If it had been any other, he would have been forced to go and join the battle, thereby losing the primal link to the unholy artifact.

Too many, there were just far too many. Even with his mechanically boosted reflexes and highly enhanced strength, there were so many opponents. They kept on advancing, no matter how many of their number he eliminated. He was forced to step back as he fired, then full on retreat twenty paces so he could have some room to fire. But they were approaching the corner of the shop, and there were no machines within thirty feet of it, meaning once they crossed the threshold, they would be able to totally charge him.

The sweat poured down his face as he fired until the stepped past the final table saw and rushed him. He needed an option, and fast. The horde would be on him in seconds. He would go hand to hand with them if he needed to but he could only fight one at a time, and that would leave the others free to wail on the defenseless Spawn.

They moved closer each second. Out of despair he brought up his cannon and prepared to make his last stand. "Stay dead this time!" he yelled and fired his blaster. To his surprise, the normally thin and focused blue beam was not the one which shot out. Instead, a massive expanding cone of brilliant azure energy rocketed out, consuming out all of the doomed fiends. The pressure of the beam shoved him back, his iron boots drawing sparks and scratches from the concrete under him. He gritted his teeth under the strain and held his eyes shut as the heavenly light overwhelmed his mortal eyes.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was on the wall. 'Wait a sec,' he realized he had been lying on the floor. The memory of what had transpired caught up with him and he rose to his feet, expecting to find Spawn lying in shreds on the ground. What he did see, however, was nothing at all of what he expected.

The crumbled, shattered remains of the obelisk decorated the ground, and there were smoldering bodies all around. So many in some places that they reached the ceiling, a tangle of sickle, sword, and body.

"I'm glad you're awake," came the voice of the one they were sent to get from behind him. "Nice job on the swarm. You kept them off my back long enough to close the gate. And you killed close to six hundred demons. I'd say that earned you a rest. So," he added sarcastically, "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine." Then it donned on him just what Spawn had just uttered. "You're saying the connection from Hell to Earth has been broken?" Spawn nodded yes to him and he continued. "Doesn't that mean, they cant reinforce their ranks and are now cut off from getting any kind of back up?" Spawn again signaled yes. Cyborg let out a loud cry when he heard the news. "Whoo hoo hoo!!!" then began to dance around the room with glee written all over him.

"If you are quite done, I suggest we get back to the plaza where we left the others. Now we can begin the next phase." he talked to Cyborg as he walked over to where he was.

"Wait, I have a question to ask you. Why is it that you have so much hatred in your heart? What happened to make you so jaded? I mean, Star and the others like you. I like you. Why do you have to be so gruff with us all?"

Spawn studied the metal teen as if he had never seen him before. "I can see why the rest of them like you. You must be the easiest one to talk to. Well if you must know, I will show you why I am this way. You must understand it is nothing personal or by your faults." Then he carefully weighed his options. If he explained his whole story, if he told him everything, if he showed this man what had become of him, then it was possible that he could leak the information.

"I can understand if you don't wanna talk about it, I'm just curious is all." Cyborg dismissed his questions with a wave of his hand.

"No, it is alright. I suppose a question like this would have to have arise at some point. Sit down and I will tell you my tale."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, chapter six is complete. I hope it was enjoyable to all of you readers out there in reader land. Anyway, toss a review my way and I'll write you back. Teaser, you ask? Well here you go: Next chapter all is revealed about Spawn, but only to one Titan. That enough for you? Well it had better be coz it's all your gonna get. So nyah! See you next time.


	7. Ghost of Freedom

Ghost of Freedom

A Fanfiction by Keystone

Disclaimer: Nope, still not my property.

Author's note: Okay, sorry that took so long. I had to send in my box of wires to get repaired, and now that it is, I'M BACK BABY YEAH!!!!! Anywho, I suggest you go and download the song "Iced Earth", by, you guessed it, Iced Earth. Try to get the 'Days of Purgatory' version if you can, the vocals are a huge improvement. On with da fic! And please remember, especially you Vampire Hunter, that this is MY Spawn, so he has the story I create for him.

Ghost of Freedom

So he sat there, in the old decrepit machine shop, and listened to the Hellspawn recant his tale. Cyborg listened with great interest as this person in front of him told him this tale of passion, power, betrayal, and his eventual damnation and ascension.

"My story is not a happy one mortal, but I will tell you if you so desire me to. I was once human, my name was Kai, and I lived in a town named Pittsburgh. My father, as well as all of the men in my town worked in the steel industry. Either in the coal or iron mines, or in the massive factories at the forges, they were hardworking people. I was too young at the time to work in the mills, so I helped at an iron mine.

"I worked long hours, all week long, and built my strength. As with everyone else in my hometown, I was also a devout churchgoer. My faith grew with every step inside those hallowed walls. I studied my religion, and many others, feeling all of the emotions of the holy ones running through me. I memorized all of the psalms, incantations, prayers, I even learned to speak Hebrew and Urdu.

"When I worked I recited the verses I knew, and when I got into fights with foreigners or out of towners who thought they were better than blue collar people I ran through them as well. They seemed to fill me up with some strange power, a strength I did not of my own possess. The peak of my zeal hit when I reached 17. I had absorbed nearly all of the information I could handle, and my body was in peak condition from the years of back breaking labor. I kept up my spirits by vigorous exercise and pious study."

He paused his speech for a moment and gazed through a hole in the roof, looking up at the heavens. Cyborg saw the slight droop of his shoulders and read the change of emotion flawlessly. The Hellspawn met his eyes again and continued on his tale.

"Then the Great War began, and my father was drafted to fight for the side of good. He went overseas and three months later we got a letter from he Army, saying they regretted to inform us that he had died in action. It simply was the worst day of my life. I did not abandon my love of God, whatever name he may be called by, and continued to pray in my own way. One year later I saw a vision.

"An ethereal blue cloud came into my room as I lay in bed and spoke to me. It spoke of my fathers fate, and how to this day, due to his heroism he remained on the battlefield and watched over the souls of the fallen and eased the pain of the slain. It spoke to me and said to not worry, he had not died in vain. It was because of the reassurance of his fate that I decided to enlist and do my part.

"I found out once I had died that that was the spirit of my father, speaking to me as a ghost. The Ghost of Freedom. I did my part for freedom, and the rights of all people. My family had those of all races, creeds, and colors, so I bore no hatred to any enemy I may have ever faced. But, despite my will to win and live, I was struck down by the same weapon that had massacred my father and his unit. I died of fire. Fire thrown by enemy guns.

"As it engulfed my body, I recited the prayer for the dead in Hebrew, and closed my eyes to the world for the last time.

Cyborg continued to listen, and blinked away the moisture forming in his eyes.

"When I awoke, equally as surprising as simply awaking, I saw my surroundings had changed. No longer was it the charred dead earth of the battlefield, but the calm serenity of Heaven instead held me. Rising from the ground I lay upon, I made my way to the door of the chamber I had been placed in and saw three figures speaking. One was the mighty Archangel Michael, whom I had read about in many texts and scriptures. Next to him was the also stunning Raphael, messenger of the Archangel and carrier of the word of God.

"But the third person was not a person at all, but a formless blue shape, constantly shifting and radiating positive energy. I recognized the tone of voice immediately, and heard Raphael address both him and Michael. I dashed toward them at the best speed I could muster, and just as I had reached them, Raphael nodded to Michael, and then disappeared with my father's ghost.

"I searched the room with my eyes but saw no sign of either the angel or my father. I turned back toward Michael, who looked at me with a intensely curious gleam in his eyes. He then spoke, his voice soft but booming in the confines of the domicile. 'You are to be the servant,' he said to me, 'The one who does the bidding of the Lord.'

"At the time I was confused. I had the notion that all were servants of God and all did his whim. My body had stayed in the same physical condition it was in when I was alive, and I looked the same, no scar tissue from the fire or any of the sort .I came to learn that the title of 'Servant' had a different meaning, however.

"'Servant' means 'soldier' among the angels, and I was being trained to be God's personal guard. The position was long demanded by Michael, desiring someone to remain in Heaven to protect God in case he should be slain. My training began immediately.

"Michael himself took me and educated me in all the Holy arts of combat, Sword, Spear, Shield, Arrow, Flight. Since Heaven has no real scale of time, and therefore no night or day, my armament was a constant process. Around roughly forty years of Earth later, I was deemed ready to be imbued."

"What exactly is it to be imbued?" Cyborg questioned.

"My blood, muscle tissues, organs, and bones were to be replaced. I was adorned in the robe of an Elder Knight in less than half of the time it took for a new soul to be placed in their proper Heaven. Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and the Angelic Hunters attended the ceremony. I was levitated in front of a blue font, spouting cold violet flame by Raphael. Gabriel produced my new Holy armor from a great chest. And Michael himself chanted the proper words causing the blue fire to violently swirl about until it resembled a flaming tornado hovering a few inches from my face, then it lashed out and embraced me, coursing through my body and replacing my frail mortal tissue with the eternal sinew of Heaven.

Cy grimaced at the feeling of all of his parts, biological or otherwise, being supplanted by fire.

"It was by no means a glorious process and the pain was like nothing I have ever felt. When it had ended I sunk to my knees and Gabriel magically adorned me in my new uniform. One of gray and gold, with spikes extending from knuckles and along the crown of my skull and a flowing white cape. I had been coated in the White Guide armor, most powerful armor in all of Heaven. Next to Michael and the Redeemer suit that was fused to him.

"I took my rightful place as Holy Guardian of God, and personal assistant to Michael. All went well for nearly twenty years. Until during a blessing ceremony on the new souls sent to be born on earth went awry. The channeling gate used by the Healers to bless the spirits was overcome by an extreme explosion, and an entire group of innocent souls and Healers lay dead. Despite the immortality awarded to those who attend Heaven's duties, angels may still be killed by opposite energy. Hell's power.

"Sensing the disturbance immediately, Michael rushed to the scene, being his duty to eradicate all unclean presence from the pure walls. Watching him do battle with the horde of demons that entered the rift caused by the explosion was magnificent. They came at him in threes, fours, and tens, but all fell just the same. But out of the gaping hole torn in the air came a slow fog, winding itself around my masters feet. Seeing it before he did I charged to his side to try and warn him but it had already darted straight up and into his mouth, tainting his body with it's unholy ambience.

Go now my child, and play the song I have summoned from Hades.

"It was too late to save him. Seeing as it did no damage to him, I ignored it and continued in the defense of the tower we inhabited. But it was actually a conduit forged by Satan himself. He made the link to enter Michael and enable him to do Satan's bidding for him.

"In one such rampage, he accused me of threatening the High Citadel, and struck me down before I could even question his charge.

"Do to my affinity for battle, and my rage on the field of honor I was sent to Hell. Qualities like those that I had gave way to rage as I was insulted and attacked by my former master, and I lost sight of the Holy One. For that I was damned." He clenched his fist in anger and spit the last sentence out.

"Until this very day I had been imprisoned in Hell, coaxed by Satan into training with their version of the Redeemer suit, copied off a slain Archangel many eons ago. When I allowed the Sacred Flame of Hell to replace the smooth, soothing Holy light, I was cursed with the fate that now haunts me to this day. My armor was replaced with this gnarled, but stronger black parasite, my powers shoved deep down into the recesses of my mind, out of site and out of use, and my glorious weaponry and strength fused to my body."

Cy watched as he indicated his knuckles, wrists, chains, and legs. He thought it was a burden being half robot. He had only lost part of his body. Spawn's body had robbed of it's essence and given the gift of pain.

"I trained in the bowels of that dark place, traveling through each realm to perfect my new unholy abilities. My cape could transport me great distances instantly, my strength was easily four times greater, and my chains allowed me to attack from any range I felt so comfortable with. Each realm had its own unique traits, making them ideal for training to sack Heaven and steal their mightiest warrior's life."

"Wait a sec. Isn't Hell just a great burning dungeon? I was always taught that in church. And it was always portrayed that way in tv and stuff." Cyborg asked, confused at the notion of hell having multiple levels to it.

"Hell has nine levels to be exact. Each one a new level of insane eternal torture for the damned. But, as a servant of the dark one, I learned how to travel to each realm at my whim, and discovered many secrets even my master knew nothing of. Most importantly, I learned that the current Satan was not the original ruler of the wicked.

"To answer your original question, the first realm is indeed a sweltering, ungodly lake of burning black fire. Other realms are a cave of total silence so loud it was deafening, a forest of ghouls consuming the flesh of the condemned, and others. But Hell does have a final plane. The ninth level, the absolute punishment. It was there I honed my skills for the last ten years of my imprisonment there, until I had the strength to escape. The final plane is a dark frozen wasteland, where traitors spend the rest of their days. Fire is indeed painful, but the pain of a million knives of ice piercing you in all places is the worst sensation in all of existence.

"I also learned of Satan's use of the mind corrupting fog in that realm from listening in on the psychic current between Satan and his lieutenants. It was then I dropped my plan of vengeance and adopted one of redemption.

He paused his tale to look around for a brief second, and turned back to Cyborg. "I can show you one thing to sum up what I have told you. But I warn you, it will shock and disturb you. Do you wish to see my face?" Spawn asked in a serious tone, far more than any he had used during his tirade.

Cy considered his question, but posed one of his own instead. "First, you say there is no tie in either Heaven or Hell, right?" Spawn nodded. "So you where 18 when you died, does that mean that technically you are still 18?" Spawn nodded again. "Okay. Yes, I wish to see your face."

"Very well," came the reply, and the Hellspawn, former angel, and former still human stood and slowly retracted the necroplasm covering his head.

Cyborg, could only process what he saw in front of him, and didn't even have the power to scream in horror. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so my new chap is finally loaded. Tell me what you think and send a review my way. Otherwise crawl off and die. Really. I'm just kidding. No I'm not. Yes I am. Wait, I'm confused, what were we talking about?


	8. All I Want For Christmas

All I Want For Christmas

A Fanfiction by Keystone

Disclaimer: Really on.

Authors note: Okay so here we are with the new chapter. I hope yins'll like it. Oh, but nos songs for this chapter, sorry but can't think of any that would really fit here. Just words and imagination, the way it truly is supposed to be. So yeah, read and review it for me why don't ya?

All I Want For Christmas

To be honest, Raven was confused. This had been any other day just trying to exist with th others and than bang!, all these demon creatures show up and start ransacking the city. Then an angel shows up and makes them bad guy smitin', hell fightin', nasty little mothers. To top it off, the meet a new dude, who tosses them around like rag dolls and is actually on their side. Maybe confused was the wrong word.

'He is cute, I guess, in his own sort of way.' came a thought from Joy inside her. 'Would it be so bad to get to know him a little better?' Honor spoke next and argued with Joy 'You must be crazy! He is still an enemy, and is technically one of the bad guys. No way will we be easy on him.' 'Oh you're no fun, Honor.'

"Wonderful..." Raven spoke aloud to no one in particular. She looked around and watched the others run through all of their new skills and pondered her torn emotions. Desire whispered to her 'He did fight against them though, and is working with Cyborg now, so he cannot be all that evil. Wouldn't you love to get under that suit and find out what all those muscles look like.'

'Oh no,' thought the actual Raven, 'Not you.' She held her head in both hands and gritted her teeth in pain.

"Yes, it is me." The soft voice wrapped her up. She released her head and opened her eyes. She was in a small room, with pink mist and red walls. A sweet smell filled the room, for those of that sort. The scent of sex filled her nostrils, the musky odor of passion and earthliness.

The grey clad vixen addressed the magenta twin in front of her. Her only will to make the full girl lose control and give in to lust. Not really that bad of a side, but very destructive at the wrong times. Like now. "Just what is it you want?"

"To show you what you want, even if you don't know it," Desire said as she sauntered over, swinging her hips from side to side as she walked, her heels clacking on the floor. She circled around Raven, running her fingers across her back and sides. "Tell me you don't want this from someone. So who is it, hmm? Cyborg, the wise big brother?"

"For one of my most personal sides you know so little, Desire." Raven returned with a smirk. Still, she allowed her side to run her fingers and hands across her, making her imagine it was the others.

"Oh, is that so? Then why do you keep wishing I was the new guy?" The soft caress stopped and Desire stepped out in front of Raven now taller and more muscular. And manly, with black armor across the body...

"What is this? What are you up to Desire?" Raven cautiously asked. It looked like Spawn ha just stepped out of the shadows in front of her.

The deep powerful voice of Spawn resonated through her brain. Firm, yet softer, reassuring. "It is not a trick, my dear. You want me, so I came to you. Don't you wish to see me?" He said as he stepped closer, removing her hood and brushing the hair over her face back behind her ear. He leaned in closer to her. "You are my angel, the one who I really escaped Hell to find. Will you be with me for eternity? Stay with me and let me love you forever?"

Despite her best efforts, her knees began to shake and her lips quivered. 'Is this true? Could it be? All I want. Someone like me...' "I..."

Interrupting, he spoke in her ear, "Please, let me show you the love you always wanted." He held her tight and continued to run his hands across her shoulders and back, embracing her in a cold, hollow grasp.

Something just wasn't right, however. His voice, the words, just echoes. They were fragments from her memory. Not actual events but Desire manipulating her love. Seeing her under the facade she had created, Raven broke from the grip. "Sorry Desire, you'll have to get better than that. I could see you under the mask." She finished with a self satisfied grin.

Unraveling her Magenta cloak from her, Desire regained her usual form, her face furious. "Maybe this time, Raven. But you'll give in someday. And I'll be there when you do..." And then she faded from view and Raven found herself again sitting on a crumbled hulk of concrete in a decimated town.

'Good, just how I left it...' Knowing what had just happened meant something, she had to talk with someone. Not just anyone. Beast Boy, the green buffoon could never comprehend the subtle nuances of feminine lust and Robin was too focused on himself getting better and Slade that Raven even wondered if he had felt the monster that is hormones.

That left the alien. "Well at least it's a girl." She got up and walked over to where the optimistic girl was busy constructing a snowman out of rubble. A dirtman, if you will. Clearly she was distraught about the total annihilation of the town, as they all where, but she help up, for that she earned a few points from Raven.

She went over what she was going to say before she actually got there. She also planned for the other girls nauseating enthusiasm. "She tried not to focus on the varied scorched buildings and charred remains of bodies. Earthly and otherwise. When she got there she took a deep breath and tapped the taller girl on the shoulder.

She had great fun constructing the whimsical creature. Especially the part about giving the creature limbs. Starfire found and removed two steel rebars from the ground easily enough, and welded them to the side of the dirtman. Giggling feverishly at the hilarity that was her creations appearance, she was startled slightly by an almost imperceptible touch from behind. Turning to the source of the sensation, she found herself face to face with a perturbed Raven.

"Friend Raven, why do you look so disheartened? Do you wish to share with me?" Concerned for her friend, she emptied all thoughts of the dirt thing she made and focused on her friend, the only other female Titan.

"Um, I'm having, girl trouble. Could we go and talk? Somewhere private?" Se added seeing the boys sparring in the background, Robin versus Holy Dragon Beast Boy. If she didn't hurry and solve this problem then she'd have the same problem with THEM too.

"Certainly, friend. We shall go over to the corner and have, how do you say, girl talk." Raven nodded and as they walked off Beast Boy took notice and ran after them, followed by Robin. It seems that they could go nowhere without the boys wondering.

"Hey where you guys, uh, girls going?" Beast Boy yelled after them.

"Yeah, you should stay here." Robin backed up the hazel hero.

"We are simply going to talk for a while. We shall return shortly." Starfire assured them, but still they looked unconvinced.

Raven stepped face to face with Robin and simply said "Girl talk. You want in, be warned." The look on Robin's face said it all. Who knows what e expected it to be about? Periods, guys, them, or something even worse. Beast Boy fainted.

"Okay then, you just go on ahead and we'll see you when you get back," he yelled over his shoulder with BB in his arms as he ran back to the square, leaving a dust trail behind him.

"Stupid boys," Raven muttered and turned to keep walking to the square.

"I must say that sometimes I agree. Now friend, tell me what troubles you?" Star said as she sat on a rock, while Rae leaned up against a tree and drew back her hood. "Now that we are alone, would you care to tell me what is giving you grief?"

Rae took a deep breath and explained in detail all of the things she had felt. From the first time she fought him until now with her conflict between her and her sub-emotion Desire. Her shock on sensing the same psychic thought stream as her, the need for love she felt that she sensed in him as well. And lastly, how comfortable and how comfy she felt in his presence even when they fought. All the while Starfire listened and considered all the information.

'Oh my,' thought Starfire, 'Poor Raven. She loves a creature which has no heart or cares nothing for any living creature or even returns others kindness.' She sighed 'But still she loves him, and I must make sure she knows it.' She waited for Raven to finish her speech before she said anything. Thinking how to best put it as to not offend her friend, she was cut off by Raven before she could even speak her mind.

"I mean you'd think I was in love with him, or something like that." Raven finished and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, what do you think?"

Starfire stood and said "Friend, it appears as though you are. I believe you should reconsider though. He seems so dark and cruel."

Suddenly defensive, Raven shot back "Yeah, well you don't know him!"

"Neither do you, friend." Starfire said, proving her point. She did want Raven to be happy, she seemed to sad and awfully depressed all the time, it was good to see her happy for once. But she was truly apprehensive about the type of man that caught her eye. For some reason, she felt quite anxious about her falling in with such an unsavory character.

"I don't do love," Raven said as she pulled up her hood, concealing her face, and trying to do the same with her lie.

She turned her back to Starfire but stood still and did not budge. Star walked up behind her friend and put her hand on the dark girls' shoulder. Raven spun hastily and tried to look angry, but could not summon up the energy. She merely looked into the other girls eyes and fell into her, hugging her for support. "But thank you for listening..."

"Anything for my friends." Star replied truthfully. If it meant Raven would be happy, then she would put aside her feelings towards this mysterious Hellspawn creature.

Together they turned back toward the square where the boys were busy doing. Whatever it is they do...and resume practice on their own abilities. Turning slyly towards her friend, Raven said "Hey Star, wanna race?"

"You are on!" And the two girls ran as fast as they can, both reveling in the burden the just released from each other. And Raven had shown her more pleasant side after all. No sooner had they taken off on foot than a swirling form appeared and a red shell emerged.

All the Titans gathered round to see what the new item to the square was about. "Titans, get ready," Robin ordered.

All at once the red form unraveled and out fell a dizzy and green faced Cyborg. Spawn exited more gracefully. On foot. "I told you you were going to get dizzy. Didn't I? Didn't I?" Then he laughed as Cy slowly regained the ebony tone to his skin.

"Spawn, did you and Cyborg accomplish your mission?" Robin asked, coming forward.

"Yes Robin, the gateway is disabled. Now we must eliminate all the creatures from the city before we may proceed with the next phase of the recovery. Once all the fiends are dead, I can begin the necessary work to bring back all of its inhabitants. And I will need each of you before it is over."

"Well you can count on it dude. Just remember we're on the same side, so no hitting us man. I'd like to live a little longer if you don't mind. So, yeah." Beast Boy chimed in.

Raven was silent during the exchange, taking note of the subtle mannerisms of the Hellspawn. She took great delight in the way his muscles showed through his skin and how he radiated confidence amongst all the hate and deep regret he was burdened with. Under the hood she was bright red.

Starfire however was engrossed in the look in Cyborg's eyes. There was something in them that was not before. Something new, scared, determined, but terrified. She was determined that the ghoul was responsible for his new condition, but otherwise for the hundred yard stare he seemed to possess, he was fine.

"So just what do we do next?" Asked Raven.

The stricken noble looked at her and with a grin she was sure he had said "Search and Destroy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alrighty then, this chap was a pain in the ass. Did any part seem to be lacking, or did you have a favorite part? Maybe something that stood out. If there is, toss a review my way and let me know. So yeah, I'll have the next one up in a few days. Until then, enjoy and keep reading my little fans, oh you're just so cute I could pinch your digital cheeks!


	9. Movin' Out

Movin' Out

A Fanfiction by Keystone

Disclaimer: I promise this is not my stuff, only my story and my Spawn. So bite it lawyers.

Author's Note: So this is Chapter nine of the fic. Ya know I have never gotten this far in a story. And boy does it feel good to have done it. So for the musical choice for this chapter of mine, I would suggest you get "Holy Diver", by Dio. What, not Iced Earth you say!?!? I know, believe me I was shocked too.

Movin' Out

The Titans and Spawn decided they now had to go out and start the laborious task of cleansing their city of the filth. It was realized they could cover more ground if they split up, but it would also cut them off from backup if they needed it. So Beast Boy suggested they all go to the same place together, but separate when they got there until all of their enemies were dead. Then together they could move about the city, cleaning out room by room if necessary.

The first place they wanted to go to was the old zoo. It as near to th plaza they were currently in and was isolated from the rest of the town. It was not likely that any demons would come to reinforce the park if attacked. Which it was so about to be.

Spawn suggested two teams of three to cover each end and work their way toward the middle. Conceding that it was a good idea, Robin split his team into two. Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg would go to the northern main entrance while him and Raven joined with Spawn near the southern employee entrance.

Once they had gotten into their groups and separated, Robin turned over all the details in his mind. 'Hell wants this guy,' he thought, 'But so does Heaven. He does seem to be very powerful, but he did attack us first. He's helping now though. Well, I'll have to keep my eye on him. I still don't trust him, but Cy seems to think he's good news, so I guess that'll have to do.'

"Stick close, the one thing my soldiers are skilled at is striking quick, hard, and out of nowhere. Keep your eyes peeled." Spawn warned as he paced forward slowly, cautiously, glancing left and right.

"What do you mean 'my' soldiers?" Raven asked, suddenly stopping in his place next to Robin.

Turning his head to see them out of his left eye, but not facing them he responded "I trained them." Then he turned back around and continued moving forward. Robin and Raven exchanged wide-eyed expressions and then moved to keep up. The fact remained that this was still a former general of Hell. And zero amount of righteous behavior would change that. They moved in the shadow cast by the clouds overhead, a cloak upon their once peaceful world.

As Raven moved with them, she took the time to observe her surroundings and see the zoo she had been to only once before. It was a public relations stunt she hd pulled with Starfire. The two girls took a troupe of Girl-Scouts to the zoo and hen did a little show for them. Starfire had a blast. Raven tried to blast her. Now that it was empty, however, she found a certain sense of tranquility to the haven.

Something just seemed wrong. She looked to her right and Robin was walking along just gazing here and there as she did. She looked at Spawn and saw just what it was that bothered her. They were calm and relaxed and enjoying the scenery, but he was on full edge, ready to pounce on anything that he didn't like. As if in response to her thought, her com activated.

"Hey Raven, we haven't found anything over here, how about you three?" Cyborg's image asked her.

The other two stopped and looked at her, shaking their heads in 'No'. She shrugged and looked back at her own device and responded to him. "Not yet, but something doesn't feel right. I know we can't be alone,"

"But where is everybody?" Starfire finished her thought on the other end. "I too am concerned over the lack of any opposition."

"Just wait, they're bound to be here somewhere. Keep your eyes peeled." Spawn spoke into the com and kept on moving forward.

"Let us know if you see anything." Cyborg said as he closed the link. He moved forward with Beast Boy in front of him as a bloodhound, sniffing the ground. Star hovered over head and scanned the region with her eyes. The had been walking around the park for nearly half an hour and saw no trace that any demons were still here. There were plenty of signs that they HAD been here, however, as the trio saw various overturned kiosks, souvenir stands, and the occasional grisly slain corpse.

As they continued on their search and destroy mission they approached a tall brown building. A shredded sign riddled with holes clearly stated "Monkey Habitat" on the wall by the door. Beast Boy reverted back to his human form and said "Something is in here. I don't know what, but something is definitely in here. And it stinks, too. Like gym socks wrapped in old cheese. Reminds me of you Cy." He said with a toothy grin.

"Do you think it could be the monsters we came to find?" Starfire said as she landed next to Cyborg. There was no fear in her voice, she was rock solid in this particular mission.

"I don't know, Star. But we're gonna find out." Cyborg moved to the side of the door and carefully pushed it open. As it swung inward Starfire stepped in front of it and aimed her hands forward, ready to fire a lethal volley of Starbolts at anything unwise enough to engage them. The crimson light of her charged hands illuminating only the interior of the hallway. Seeing nothing, she ran in, light footsteps resonating ever so quietly in the expansive hallway of the monkey house.

Beast Boy moved in next, taking his dragon form and pacing forward, taking up a position behind his female alien partner. The iron dense muscle of his newest form ensuring swift and total destruction to any foolish soldier. To his delight, the lack of wings made him slender enough to fit indoors and powerful enough to stand to any creature.

Bringing up the rear Cyborg marched in, his shoulder lamp activating and lighting up the wall nearby. He noticed a small metal box and quickly identified it as a power box. He walked toward it and pulled off the metal padlock and opened the access panel. Seeing a variety of switches and levers he found the one marked 'Lights' and flicked it back and forth a few times, trying to jumpstart the system. After a few seconds, the hanging overhead lamps flickered once, then went out, then came on strong and stayed on. The soft hum of the flowing electricity seemed to soothe the wary teens a little.

He closed the panel and went back to his teammates. "Okay Beast Boy, where do you think they are?"

Dragon Beast Boy shifted back to normal human Beast Boy and gestured down the hall. Luckily it appeared to be a straight walk for a few hundred feet, meaning no surprises from the flanks for a while. "Alright then, no more talking unless it's absolutely necessary. Hand signals only." Cyborg moved ahead, sliding along the left wall, scanning down the hall.

Starfire and Beast Boy exchanged looks of 'huh?' They had never seen their friend act so professional or serious when it came down to a serious situation like this one. But they agree and Star hovered over to the right wall and Beast Boy fell back slightly, taking the rear guard in dragon form.

Since they had entered the abandoned place Starfire's instincts had been calling out to her. Screaming danger and warning. Now she felt it more than ever. As she crept through the building, stale air pierced her lungs and silence shattered her ears. Every shadow was a potential threat, every soft whisper of wind was the message of a enemy scout, every step a stride into hostile territory. All she could count on was her own substantial skill and the determination of her friends.

Beast Boy stalked straight down the center of the path, daring any unholy beast to attack and see what Earth's people were all about. He did the estimation in his head. This form was roughly four times stronger than his gorilla form, so he could probably take down at least eighty enemies on his own out in the open. His hide was also the thickest one he hide, about two inches thicker than his rhinoceros shift.

He noted his tail and realized with a simple flick he could clear the whole hallway of intruding fiends. Since he wasn't in the open though, he really couldn't do that or he'd risk hurting his friends. But at the same time it would prevent his enemies from dodging or being able to effectively manuever away. The dragon's mouth twisted into a smile, exposing the fangs of his holy vengeance.

Cyborg's thoughts drifted back to what Kai had told him. It occurred to him that he was the only one who knew the Hellspawn's name. He kept his sonic cannon focused downrange and slowly paced forward, past empty exhibit pens and vacant lots for the primates. At each one they encountered whoever found it would signal a halt and call the Beast Boy over. He would enter each pen and search for anything unnatural or suspicious. If he found something he would swing his tail up and down and if he found nothing he would wag his tail side to side.

So far they found no signs of any current enemy intrusion. But Cyborg remained ever vigilant, in case they should encounter any resistance. And as the threesome rounded the corner, they ran headlong into something they did not expect at all. Survivors.

"Holy Diver" would be cool right about now.

Raven leaned against the wall and watched the fish swim in front of her. Ever since they had entered the aquarium they had gone their separate ways. It was a relatively small building on the outside, but she remembered it went rather deep underground and came out of the side of a cliff face that was part of the zoo's natural formations. She sighed and continued through the tropical room. To it's credit, it was a beautiful place. The quiet peace of the still water allowed her to process all the data. Two days have gone by and already the city was wasteland.

"At least it's quiet," she mused to no one before rounding a tank and seeing two guards. Not human guards, fat and greasy with cheap plastic batons, but demons with light armor and swords of black steel. She quickly ducked back around the curved glass tank. "Damn," she whispered when she realized she was hiding behind a hunk of glass. She ducked down close to the ground and strained to make out any details of what they were doing.

They were stretched wide and blurred by the water, but she should make out that there were two guards, and they both appeared to be rather lightly armed. She could not make out what they were guarding but figured it was just the area, rounding up survivors and such. Options swirled through her mind as the gray adorned girl came up with a plan. "Penetrate and Annihilate," she thought, "My favorite."

Stealthily Raven backtracked and ascended a flight of stairs mean for the staff to feed the rays in the tank under her. Then she deftly moved to be just over top of the two inattentive guards. Oh how they would pay for their lack of discipline. Looking around the room for items to bash them with, she saw the aquarium's most popular exhibit. The shark tank. Over one hundred feet across and seventy feet deep. Most importantly, home to twenty sharks and hundreds of other chompy swimmy things.

Taking a deep breath she chanted her mantra "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthoss!" and waves of pure white energy overlapped her and seized the enemies swords. She used them to slash at her bewildered opponents. Then she picked up the bleeding demons and tossed them at the shark tank. They splashed right in and began to swim around. As they frantically attempted to escape the various streamlined aquatic killers picked up on their blood scent and motion. In less than a second the were swarmed by dozens of teeth and underwater muscle. It was over before it even started.

Raven took a moment to appreciate the results of her effort and then moved on.

Robin observed the massive pen in which the alligators of the Jump City Zoo and Aquarium roamed about. They had roamed about the aquarium for nearly three hours and had yet to find anything, as far as he knew. To be honest, he wanted to go and find some bad guys, it had been a while since he had given a good hard kick to something. So he had wandered around. Nothing came through on his communicator and no one came running to him for help.

He had no one but his thoughts to keep him company. And until he found the other two he would have to just find some way to entertain himself. So he decided to watch the animals in the tanks and cages. A pair of large tortoises wandered around a pen and some dolphins swam around and did tricks for his eyes. He laughed when he saw them jump through a suspended hoop and play with each other in their spacious tank. Walking down the halls he wondered why they didn't come here and enjoy the place earlier. It made him forget how bad he was injured when they first fought the horde and how absolutely worthless he was to them in those few minutes of massacre at the Tower.

A gorgeous reef exhibit with all kinds of brightly colored fish and creatures was under his feet under a thick glass roof while over his head was a great tank for otters and beavers to play and roam in. The place was simply beautiful. He couldn't control the grin on his face and laughed a he watched a pair of otters swim around and chase each other and then a seal next to them reached up and covered its face, as if in exasperation. He could spend all day in here.

Spawn had a wonderful time. He shredded one inept defender at the waist and relieved one of the burden of having to carry a head around. Even though he did encounter a few soldiers, he expected there to be more. Many more. Something did not make sense. He expected them to behave just as he had trained them. But they disappointed him on so many levels.

First off, they paid no attention to their surroundings and even less to their duties. They sat around and joked with each other over how many humans they could kill. Second, they left their weapons out of arms reach, leaving them helpless against one such as him with all of his weaponry attached to him. And third, most importantly, they stood out in the open, totally oblivious to all of the wonderful hiding places around them.

Spawn observed the area around them once the three second slaughter was complete. There were nooks, cracks, walls, dividers, alcoves, tanks, even large trash cans. All cover and all ignored. Something was definitely wrong here. These were not the soldiers he trained. But they did bear his symbol, the one he forged to place on his robes in Heaven. The iron cross with the pure white crescent across the middle of it. Perhaps another commander had stolen his symbol, or these soldiers were just slacking off during training.

No matter. They got their reward in full.

"Cy, this one's still breathing!" Beast Boy yelled as he examined the bodies of the four humans huddled up in a gorilla's pen. The massive beast lay on the side of the cage, dead, ripped open from several large gashes across its body, a broken spear jutting out of its back. Around it lay the bodies of the ones who wielded the unholy weapons. The gorilla had cared for these humans, obviously its trainers and handlers and had fought off the attacking demons, but at the cost of its own life.

The other three humans included one male and two females. The presently unconscious human Beast Boy was referring to was a man, in his mid to late forties. Starfire approached the three huddled together, dirty, breathing heavy staff workers and extended her hands in a sign of goodwill.

"We have come to help you, friends. We wish to get you out of here before more of the evil creatures appear." She stepped forward but they all cringed as she did, and she took a step back. "Please, we only want to insure your safety. You must come with us." she pleaded with the three people.

"They're in shock, Star," Cyborg said over his shoulder to her while he checked out the fourth person, "Probably still terrified over what happened to their friends and family here. Not to mention the dead gorilla over there."

Beast Boy sat next to the dead hulk and ran his hand across it. Feeling all the open wounds and the warm blood flowing from them. He felt tears well up inside when he saw all of the horrible wounds and nasty gashes over the noble animal. He had relied on the great ape to aid him in battle many times over the years, and now that one was dead, here right in front of him, he felt the mortality they all shared more than ever. It was if part of him lay dead next to the animal. He wiped away the moisture forming in his eyes and headed back toward the other two.

As he did, Cyborg continued to check the vitals of the survivors via his quite overworked medical sensors. They were all physically fine, but they all had suffered some serious mental trauma and would require great psychological help if they survived until all was restored to normal. Until then, he would just have to do the best he could to help them. He tapped into his sonic cannon systems and adapted them to fire a neural severance beam, effectively rendering them all out cold for the next several hours. Long enough for him to administer psychoactive drugs to help ease their mental pain and get them somewhere safe.

Just as he prepared to fire however, a small tremble passed through the floor and a red portal exploded into the room right over the four living members of society, the force of it slamming their bodies down into the hard pavement and crushing their bodies into pulp. Out of it stepped six large black figures, covered in thick armor and sporting two swords per hand with a seventh stepping out after them. He was twice the size of his men, and held a massive axe in both hands. He stood at least eight and a half feet tall and weighed what looked like close to a ton.

Furious over the deaths of the only survivors they had found, the three Titans charged at them, Star firing her bolts, Cy swinging his massive fists, and Beast Boy charging in as the Holy Dragon. The elite squad of hunter-killer demons would not go down easy however, despite three of their number falling instantly as the starbolts penetrated their armor and huge hands smashed into heads while enormous jaws clamped down on midsections.

Blind with rage Cyborg fought against two of the elite commandoes and laughed as their blades shattered upon striking his armored flesh. He then wrestled with the two weaponless but determined nonetheless assassins. Cyborg slipped in under one of the warriors punches and grabbed him up in a bear hug around the waist and body slammed him to the ground. He rolled off and stood to face th other when a large black clad gauntlet crashed into his face, staggering him and making him stumble backwards.

He quickly regained his awareness just to be struck in the stomach by a boot the size of his. He grabbed the foot as he fell and rolled over however. The momentum and angle caused the elite to fall and snapped his right leg at the shin. Cy scrambled to his feet and stomped on the fiends face, leaving his boot impression in the ground under it.

Just as he turned to help his fellow Titans the foe he had threw down before had risen to challenge him. Still in his hyper aggressive state from the needless murder Cyborg grabbed the killers face and rammed it back down into the ground until it was buried in the rubble that was not there before.

Starfire tangoed with an overly angry attacker who took several slashes at her, some poorly aimed, some not even aimed at all. Due to her light frame and nimble body she was able to dodge every attack and sneak in her own hits when she got an opening, which she did often. Most disturbing though, was the fact that her attacker barely moved whenever she struck it. He seemed to absorb the impact with relish.

After the tenth strike, he wizened up some and kept one blade close to him at all times while lashing out with the other. This would keep her from getting in to close lest she be cut down like the many others he had slain in th last few days. Dodging slash after slash, Starfire strained to find an opening. Then she saw for a brief second a unarmored portion of his back when he tried to turn around and cut her.

She ran forward and slid under his legs and when she was behind him fired her legs up over her head and dug her toes into his exposed flesh. He howled in pain and dropped both swords. Starfire got to her feet and did a downward spin kick on his shoulder and felt something break. He never got up from his knees, but his head hung down at a rather odd angle.

Holy Dragon Beast Boy squared off against the leader and swung his tail at him full force. Despite his massive bulk he caught the sage tail and swung to his left. The swing forced BB into the near wall and he left a large crater in it, pieces of plaster now decorating the grey floor. He charged and swung his mighty axe downward and Beast Boy grasped the blade in both hands and forced it to his side, missing and therefore exposing the colossal fighter. He lashed out with a straight punch up into the sternum of his foe. Then with he surprising agility inherent in a dragon he rose to his feet and kicked the pole of the axe, knocking it from its wielder's grasp.

The captain stepped back and pointed to the dead ape, then to Beast Boy. Beast Boy guessed the intention and absorbed the insult. Howling with rage he charged the ebony fighter and locked arms with him, snarling and growling all the while. He bit down on the demons arm which allowed him to gain the upper hand and wrap his arms around the creatures back. He squeezed and lifted up, crushing the leader with his incredible might. When he felt the backbones' snap, he let go and morphed to an ape.

As the back broken leader looked up, he saw his last sight. The clenched fists of an enraged giant ape.

No sooner had the last enemy fallen than Cyborgs communicator activated and Raven, Robin, and Kai appeared. "Cyborg, we need to get out of here fast. The real heat is downtown. Spawn says he can sense thousands of both Hell based and Holy energies there, so we should be there too."

They met outside a few seconds later, after Cy and the others took the time to properly bury the four dead humans and the dead ape. Once they met, the Titans formed their heavenly portal and Spawn enveloped himself in his cape and they left for the industrial park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, that takes care of that. Whoa, that's my longest chapter ever. Cool. Anyways I hoped you all liked it. Please drop a line for me and review. Tell me what you liked, hated, or anything in general. I just like to hear from you all. You're like all those long lost relatives. I don't really recognize your face or your voice but I appreciate your letters. Okay moving on...


End file.
